


A Matter of Confessions

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: A Matter of... [3]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Kairi has come to believe that even if it's obvious, there are just some things youneedto say because that's howimportantthey are.
Relationships: Asaka Keiichirou/Yano Kairi
Series: A Matter of... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708159
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	A Matter of Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**A Matter of Confessions**

* * *

In the weeks since the Lupinrangers' return, they fall into a routine of sorts.

While their identities are safe because of the efforts of the GSPO, it doesn't change the fact that they were wanted criminals once. But considering circumstances and their involvement in fighting against the Ganglers and stopping Dogranio, being put under probation is a whole lot better than being thrown into prison.

The fact that they can live with their families and even continue working in Jurer under the watchful eye of the GSPO (or more specifically, under a certain special tactics team) is nothing short of a blessing too.

So, routine.

For the next few months, they had to wear anklets and report their day to Commissioner Hilltop and on occasion, the Lupins would even help out the GSPO as a part of their parole. And maybe even to repay the GSPO for protecting their families in their year of absence as well as in helping Nöel gather the remaining Collection. All in all, the months have been relatively peaceful and it gave Kairi some much needed time in settling back into society again.

It _also_ gives him time in mustering up the courage in giving life to the words he's been meaning to say to a certain hotblooded Patranger too— which, he hasn't had a chance to say yet.

But not for the lack of trying, though!

He's just not sure if the words need to be said since he knows that Keiichirou has more than platonic feelings for him and vice versa. But at the same time...it doesn't sit well with him because there are just some things you _need_ to say because that's how _important_ they are. So he hems and haws and annoys the hell out of Touma, Umika and even his brother Shouri until the three of them sat him down at Jurer to just get it over with while Nöel quietly laughs from the side.

He _wants_ to, okay!? It's just...a bit more complicated since he was still on parole.

Unlike Touma and Aya; who were a couple before Zamigo ruined their lives, he and Keiichirou were on opposite sides of the law for the longest time. Kairi knows that if they start a relationship when he was still under watch, it could make things not only difficult for them but it might even ruin their chance to start! So, even though he's just _dying_ to kiss the living daylights out of his counterpart, he tries to be patient because Kairi knows that Keiichirou is doing much the same.

And after six long months, his patience finally pays off because as of today, Yano Kairi is a free man once again!

"Free at last!" Kairi whoops outside of the GSPO headquarters, shaking his now bare ankle with glee before taking a bow at the building. "Adieu~!"

Keiichirou chuckles beside him, already in his civvies. "Do try not to come back here because of criminal charges anymore, Kairi."

"No promises~!" Kairi leans close with a smirk, offering his wrists. "After all, I wouldn't mind wearing cuffs if _you're_ the one who's bringing me in, Kei— _Asaka-keiji."_

Predictably, the officer blushes bright red before shoving Kairi's shoulder with a huff. "Absolutely not, you incorrigible troublemaker."

Kairi cackles, falling into step beside Keiichirou as they walk away.

It's nearing dusk and he's the last of the Lupinrangers to leave since he offered to stay back for clean-up; giving Touma and Umika the chance to return home with their families after a long day of celebration at the GSPO station for once. And...whether he may or may not extended the offer simply because he wanted to spend time with Keiichirou as a free man for just a bit longer is no one's business but his own.

Without pausing, he slips his hand into Keiichirou's and smirks at the startled jump it caused the Patranger. The smirk melts into a smile though when Keiichirou unhesitatingly shifts his grip to thread their fingers together.

They walk in silence and in tandem, watching as the sky bleeds in hues of the cool late-spring sunset. Left alone with Keiichirou as he is now, thoughts of his confession start to fill up his mind again and he almost wants to pull his hand away for fear of giving away on how nervous he is.

Dammit, not even going up against Dogranio is _this_ nerve-wreaking.

Without his notice, they arrive at the same spot where they last met before the final battle a year and a half ago— the same place where Kairi knew without a shadow of a doubt that his heart is forever caught by one Asaka Keiichirou.

He blinks, surprised at the destination and turns to glance at Keiichirou as he stares out at the fire-coloured sea. The officer looks calm and thoughtful; handsome features at peace. Then as if sensing his stare, Keiichirou turns his head towards him and—

_Smiles._

It's warm and fond with hooded eyelids over a gentle gaze as nearby skin scrunches along faintly defined laugh lines. It's _his_ smile; the smile that Kairi has discovered overtime is solely for _him._ Kairi watches, transfixed as Keiichirou leans close to solidly pushes his forehead against Kairi's until they're breathing each other's air. Their gazes catch and hold before Keiichirou sighs in content and pulls back slightly, every part of him relaxed and happy.

"I love you, Kairi."

And Kairi swears that he stops breathing altogether.

Gaping, he stares slack jawed at the still smiling officer. When his brain finally catches up to him, Kairi almost lets out a wail because _seriously!?_ Here he is, tying himself in knots in trying to figure out a way to confess and Keiichirou did _just that!_ He's the thief here so, how is it that this hotblooded dork stole his thunder!?

Brows furrowing, Keiichirou steps closer in concern at his silence. "Kai-mmph..!?"

Okay, fine! If he's not gonna be the one to confess first then, he's sure as hell gonna be the first to go in for the kiss because there's no way he'll let Keiichirou doubt how much Kairi loves him back, dammit!

...wait.

Kairi stills, eyes widening at the equally wide-eyed Keiichirou aaand... _holy shit,_ he's kissing Asaka Keiichirou.

A beat before Keiichirou lets out a shaky laugh against his lips then closes his eyes to press his mouth firmly to Kairi's, steeling his grip onto his jacket and pulling Kairi closer to pour everything into their first kiss.

Relieved, he closes his eyes as the hand cupping the back of Keiichirou's neck slides into dark neat hair and mussing it between his fingers. After so long, there's no uncertainty here. Not anymore. After all they've been through, Kairi wants nothing more than to tell this officer with the most captivating heart Kairi has ever witness that he feels the same, that after a year imprisoned within Dogranio's safe and six months of parole, Kairi is beyond the point of holding himself back anymore from Keiichirou.

Here again, he swears he'll never let anyone take away Keiichirou's heart that he's rightfully stolen.

So he presses closer, hand moving up to Keiichirou's shoulders to grasp his back and pulling him forward until their fronts are flushed together and Keiichirou responds in kind. The dam is broken and the emotions are overflowing and Kairi has no idea how they've been holding themselves back for so long.

They're both left gasping for air by the time they break the kiss, looking into each other's eyes before sharing a laugh into the small space between them, foreheads pressed close and noses almost touching.

"Seriously?" Kairi grumbles after a long moment, pouting and ruffles his hair. "You beat me to it!"

A confused frown. "...pardon?"

"I've been tryin' to find the right _way_ — the right _time_ to confess and then you just...!" Kairi tries to explain before giving into the urge to wail into his hands.

"Shouldn't I have?" Keiichirou asks and when Kairi looks up, he sees the mouth he just kissed pulling up into an amused smile before Keiichirou's expression twists in worry. "Have I not made it clear that I'm irrevocably in love with you?"

The thing about Keiichirou is that his honest and earnest personality tends to melt away any sort of snark and bluster from him like ice under the sun and leaving him both stupidly charmed and flustered.

"That's not the point, Kei-chan!" he whines, throwing his arms up. Then with cheeks flushing, Kairi huffs and points to himself. "You're in love with me."

Hilariously, Keiichirou stands at attention and gives him a firm nod. "I am."

Seriously, how is it possible for a hotblooded officer to be this adorable? That's so _unfair._

"In that case, here's your warning!" Kairi mimics the same gesture he did back when he first met Keiichirou; arm out with his hand curled into a finger gun and grins. "I'm in love with you too— like, very muchly."

Keiichirou relaxes, smiling in relief and joy. "That's very fortunate."

He drops his arm and kicks the ground with a groan. "This was _not_ how my confession was supposed to go though. I was hoping to make it epic!"

"If it helps, I have something that I wish to confess as well," Keiichirou reveals, arms crossed.

He perks up at that. "Oh, yeah?"

Keiichirou nods, looking nervous. "However, I've been unsure if it would the right time for me to say it."

"Why's that?" he asks, leaning back against the railings.

"Up until today, you've been on probation," Keiichirou explains, letting out a sigh. "I don't wish to say anything lest it may be a burden to you."

How is it this man can still find different ways to make Kairi fall in love him? He's already happily caught. Anymore and he'll throw away the key!

"Awww...!" Kairi bats his lashes, smirking at the flustered Patranger. "You're precious, y'know that, Kei-chan?"

Keiichirou rolls his eyes and joins him to lean over the railings, watching the waves underneath them with a thoughtful frown. Knowing how considerate Keiichirou is, Kairi has no doubt that whatever Keiichirou wants to tell him, it's something important that the officer has been carefully thinking over.

Nudging a sturdy shoulder, he dips down slightly to kiss Keiichirou's cheek because damn, he gets to do that now. Finally. "Hey, you can tell me."

Keiichirou chews his bottom lip, gaze lowered to the ground before he's standing straight back with that same determination lining his shoulders that Kairi admires so damn much. Out of respect to that, Kairi shifts until they're standing face to face and hooks his thumbs into his pockets as he gives Keiichirou his full attention.

A glint of gratitude shines in Keiichirou's eyes before the officer takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"I wish to date you with the intentions of marriage," Keiichirou confesses, voice firm and unwavering with eyes filled with so much warmth and love that Kairi feels himself flushing to the tip of his ears as his heart kicks up into freaking overdrive. "I understand that this is old fashioned of me but..."

Aaaand there's goes the key as Kairi throws it away and happily bids it adieu.

"Yeah," he huffs out and steps close to rest his forehead on Keiichirou's shoulder. "It really is."

Keiichirou places a hand on the back of Kairi's neck; warm and trembling faintly. "Kairi?"

"You're right. That way of asking someone to be exclusive long term is pretty old fashion." Turning his head, Kairi gives a Keiichirou a cheeky grin. "But I love that about you though, Kei-chan."

Keiichirou returns it with a tentative smile. "Then...?"

Maybe he can confess something else instead— something that he's been thinking over and over again within the year he was in Dogranio's safe. A certainty about his feelings for one Asaka Keiichirou that grew as time went by.

And it all started here in this very spot.

"Before I went after Zamigo, I gave a warning to Destiny," he tells the officer, wrapping his arms around Keiichirou's neck.

Although confused, Keiichirou holds his hips in turn and goes along with his non sequitur. "To Destiny?"

"Yup!" His grin softens into something wistful. "You wanna know what that warning is?"

Keiichirou nods, the edges of his mouth quirking up. "Tell me."

"Since I've stolen your heart as much as you've caught mine, I'm keeping you when all of the Gangler bullshit is over," he reveals, leaning in to steal a kiss and pulls back slightly to smile at the dazed officer. "You're _it_ for me, Kei-chan."

And he is.

In the time between then and now, Keiichirou has always been in his thoughts in some way or another and in that span of time, Kairi has accepted the fact that there's never gonna be anyone else for him _except_ Keiichirou. It's to a point where he even gathered his courage to sit down with his brother and Touma (the two people in his life he trusts to give him relationship advice) and asked on what it means to be in his position.

To the surprise of no one, Aniki and Touma gave him the same answer he already suspects.

Ever since Asaka Keiichirou came into his life almost three years ago, Kairi has compared everyone that he's ever dated or interested in to the hotblooded officer; whether consciously or not. While it's true he hasn't thought about long term plans yet, he knows himself well enough that whenever he thinks about his future, he doesn't want anyone else but Keiichirou to share it with— knows his heart well enough that even though he's not ready yet, he doesn't dislike the thought of being married to Keiichirou. Quiet the opposite actually.

"Kairi..." the officer breathes, a blushing smile on his face.

He clears his throat, biting his lip as he plays with the hair on Keiichirou's nape. "And well, y'know, the thought of us being married one day?"

"...Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Kairi looks up and smiles at the hopeful looking officer. "I like it _very_ muchly."

Kairi yelps when he's bodily and effortlessly picked up by Keiichirou before actually being twirled around; holding on as Keiichirou hugs him close. Honestly, this officer and his stupidly inhuman strength.

"Me too, very much so," Keiichirou mumbles into his neck, gently putting him down and pulls back with a full blown grin. "Thank you, Kairi."

He answers that sincerity by stealing another kiss, snickering when Keiichirou reels him back in when he tries to pull away. They stay like this for a while, pressing small kisses and sharing looks and touches that convey feelings that's been building up for days, months and held back for almost two years.

When they break for air, he's confused to find that there's a furrow to Keiichirou's brow. "Whatcha lookin' so worried for now?"

"It wouldn't be proper for us to date without at least giving my greetings to your brother," Keiichirou tells him, frowning in thought. "Or permission, if needed."

"Oi, I'm an adult, thanks," he drawls out, before cradling his chin with a sigh. "But you _do_ have a point."

To be honest, he's not too worried. His brother is unironically fond of Keiichirou...not to mentioned that it almost gave him whiplash when he first found out that the two men had become close friends in his absence. So that just leaves—

"Oh shit."

Keiichirou ducks close as Kairi feels a thread of panic settling in. "What is it?"

Head snapping up, he takes Keiichirou by the shoulders and gives his lover a violent shake.

"That means I have to meet _your_ parents too!" Kairi despairs and shit, facing Ganglers would be less terrifying. "I've never had a good rep with parents before! Ask Umika! And— stop _laughing,_ Kei-chan!"

Still laughing, Keiichirou pulls him into a hug and Kairi goes easily enough with a whine.

"We'll figure it out." Carding a hand through his hair, Keiichirou presses a kiss to his ear. "Together."

Pouting, he tightens his hold onto his officer and nods. "Together."

Kairi doesn't know how much time passes, warm and comfortable in Keiichirou's arms as the sky becomes darker and even if their future is uncertain, Kairi is too happy to care. Because it's like Keiichirou said, they're in this together and if past experiences are anything to go by then, Kairi believes they'll be just fine.


End file.
